leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FelixFortuneForsFortuna/Draco, The Burning Aegis
Draco, The Burning Aegis is a Custom Champion. Abilities *Sun burn - Inflicted when damaged by Fira. ** }} Draco gains a charge for this up to a cap of two. Draco summons Tabaret, The Phoenix God and he then charges forward burning all enemies. the first enemy hit takes bonus damage |leveling = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Draco summons Fira, the Goddess of the Sun above him; all enemies in the area within Fira will have a Ray of Sunlight that will damage them per half second that they are in the area. Fria will stay above Draco, healing him a percentage of the damage she is dealing from this skill and Sun Burn. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Draco summons Surgos the Demon of Flames and causes everyone within the area of him and the ones that have Sun Burn or Phoenix Fire to explodes in flames of destruction dealing damage and inflicting "Hell Fire" and destroying Phoenix Fire and Sun Burn. While Hell Fire is Active Phoenix Fire and Sun Burn cannot be inflicted. Hell Fire amplifies the damage of Draco's Abilities by a percentage. Enemy minions that have below 10% of their health left after this ability was activated will immediately die. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Draco summons his part of the Eternal Citadel's Walls, taking a full 1.5 seconds before creating a wall of Destructive Flames (Note: This is merely a delay and not channeling). This wall is passable but will damage enemies that are within it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} }} Lore Long Before Becoming The Burning Aegis, Draco was a king of his own kingdom albeit a small one. Ever since he was just a mere Child Prince he looked forward to the day he would finally become king. He had no other dream, all he wanted was to become king. little did he know of the trials and tribulations he would face. When he had just become 17, there was a battle that was fought in the forefront of the castle and his kingdom had won but at a great cost. the Kingdom of Neverdawn had massive army and they said a small scouting force just to test the waters. this is also when he realized that to become king he had to be powerful, to be strong and to be undefeatable and so he went to the Sacred Grounds where he could commune with the Lords of Fire. He had little to no signs that they were listening to him till the day of his Coronation. The Day that the young Prince became King. Light shone upon him, the cries of a phoenix could be heard and Laughter could be heard from within the fires of the castle. it was the first and only time that all 3 Lords of Fire answered to a King. And he The Young King no longer looked like himself as Sacred flames consumed his being. He became the personification of fire itself. When the Kingdom of Neverdusk came that fateful day when the old king had died, Draco was at the forefront of the castle and he massacred Neverdusks army with Walls of Fire, Scorching Sunlight, Phoenix Flames and HellFire. And every army since has not tried or defeated the defense of Draco. That was until a mysterious stranger had defeated Draco in-battle, and bending him to his will. Draco had felt so humiliated and weak when he was defeated but the Immortal did not think the same. he merely said "You are not weak, but you are unfit to be king. For your wish is isolation and so you stay in your castle wasting your power and strength. Your potential is lowered by weak ambition, no person who strives for a second-rate wish such as yours could ever beat me. and it would be best if i kill vermin like you here and now. But I will give you a simple choice, Dear King of Flames. Join me and my Crusade to rid this place of war, famine and Death or face the doors of Death here and now! what is your choice!" The King had no other choice but to Pledge his Allegiance to the Stranger. and so he was Renamed from being the King of Flames to the Burning Aegis for the cloaked man. Changelog Patch 1.0 Created Draco, The Burning Aegis Patch 2.0 Reworked Entire Kit of Draco, keeping the passive and adding burning aegis to it. Patch 2.1 *Rays of Fira replaces Wrath of Surgos in W *Blast of Surgos is made to replace Rays of Fira in E *Wall of Draco replaces Draco Destruction in R Patch 2.2 Ranges of Q, W, And E are reduced. *Q range from 625 to 600 *W Range from 600 to 550 *E Range from 600 to 500 Added a Delay to Ultimate. Category:Custom champions